<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You, Me, &amp; My Overwhelming Jealousy by sobrietyfrogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961045">You, Me, &amp; My Overwhelming Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobrietyfrogs/pseuds/sobrietyfrogs'>sobrietyfrogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bully (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Jealousy, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobrietyfrogs/pseuds/sobrietyfrogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commission featuring Johnny Vincent + an original character. The Preps mess where they ought not, Johnny saves the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Vincent &amp; Original Character(s), Johnny Vincent/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Johnny never fails to find himself in the dead center of chaos. Never is there a dull moment in his world, especially not when Alexis is involved. When he sees her, his palms sweat, his heart races. When she touches him, he may as well have swallowed a hive of hornets. The feeling in his stomach would be the same either way. He loves her so wholly, he is not quite sure he has ever felt this way about anyone before. He falls into some sort of numbing bliss that would never end if he had a choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is the kind of bliss that he would fight to protect at any cost, even more so if something were to happen along that intended to destroy it. Especially if that something were a Prep dressed in their clean, crisp, yet ugly patterned designer vests and sweaters. All of that power spread unevenly across their clique where Derby still sits at the top, sniffing around to find dirt on Johnny and the other Greasers. Infesting his life in any way they can to make it a living hell. Messing with her is something that, while he wishes it were, is not entirely free from residing in their bag of tricks. A white hot anger washes over him at the thought of any of those losers laying a hand on Alexis. In fact, it makes him feel an entirely different kind of numb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is cut free from his thoughts as a loafer reigns hellfire upon him with a few short, sharp kicks directly to his face. His cheekbone is a third, instantly recognizable kind of numb when he is coherent enough to remember that he is in the middle of a fight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Another rumble for the books”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks as his bleary vision barely allows him to see his boys taking a few of the Preps one on one. He won’t be down for long. He just needs a minute to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time that loafer winds back to kick him, he catches it with his elbow and rolls behind it, sufficiently yanking down the person wearing them. Derby tumbles into the dirt, sputtering as he tries to at least sit up. When the dust settles, the bruises on his face that begin to form are already evident and his split lip smears blood across his face when he wipes it. Aquaberry clothing that Johnny knows is expensive is tattered with dirt rubbed into every inch. He is quick to his feet, perhaps too quick as he feels his head swim. He stumbles and Derby attempts to pull the same fast move on him, but he has the wherewithal to kick out, his heel connecting with Derby’s jaw and sending him backward in an even harder flop against the dirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who gave you the idea that you was gonna mess with me,” He snarls, standing over the other clique leader and pinning his arms with his shoes. “But you oughtta fire that </span>
  <em>
    <span>cafone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He ain’t advised you too good.” He kneels over Derby and cocks back, landing a solid punch straight to his nose with a grunt before any response can be uttered. He feels the tensing of the other’s muscles when he lands it and the subsequent squirming to be freed. Even with his size disadvantage, Johnny has no trouble keeping him down. He realizes just how good it felt to release that anger into Derby. He had to be the cause of his anger. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one that’s been sending his little lackeys after Alexis, right? There is not any reason that he can see that would not justify him. His hands move before he makes his conscious decision and only a few blows later the Prep no longer squirms beneath him. Eye twitching, Johnny stands to take in the scenery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hal and Norton both are having trouble taking on Bif, who had showed up late. It is nearly an unfair fight, they would be losing if Norton had been any less of the tank that he is. Still, they are only fighting enough to keep up, not overtake. Johnny stretches to crack his own neck and his knuckles, he even rolls his shoulders. He is not going to let them take care of business alone. A running start and he manages, somehow, to land himself on Bif’s back with his arms around the boy’s neck. He clings onto him in a messy chokehold while Norton and Hal make use of the distraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them overpower Bif and the supposed boxing champion crumples to the floor, just like the rest of his crew. A last, heavy kick to his stomach is what Johnny leaves him with before he himself falls to his knees just outside of the pool hall. His adrenaline had been well on its way to depleting when he came down from the fight with Derby, who, as much as he would never admit it, had been quite a challenge. He leans against the wall and takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to relax himself. Norton kneels nearby and Johnny glances back at him at the feeling of his hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“You good, boss?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Yeah. I just gotta chill out a sec. I can’t believe those fuckin’ idiots thought they had any chance. You guys put up one good fuckin’ fight. I’m proud’a you.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, man.” Hal, out of breath, stands there with them. “Fuck. I’m gonna go get somethin’ to eat. Need help with cleanup?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny looks back over to the spread of Preps in varying states of beaten and bloody. He shrugs. “Nah. They’ll get themselves outta here if they know what’s good for ‘em.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Catch you guys later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Johnny stands, wobbly but ready to head home. He checks his watch, something he is surprised survived the fighting. It is relatively unharmed and, all things considered, so is he. He chuckles to himself and reaches up to briefly grasp the cornicello hung around his neck. His good luck won’t ever run out, he knows that much. Norton departs with a congratulatory hug; the slaps on the back from the bigger boy rattle him a little in the state he’s in, but he takes it in stride. It is past dark and he knows already that Alexis is going to scold him the minute she stops fretting over his injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The streets of Bullworth are quieter than he’s ever seen on the walk home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Striding up to the door, Johnny’s finally regained some sense of stability and though he is feeling every bit of the fight, he feels accomplished. He’ll protect his girl until the end of time, at every twist and every turn. He does it and does it well. He takes a breath when he puts his hand over the knob, preparing himself for what is about to take place. He’ll be locked out for the night after his parents hear that he was in such a big fight, but he is always welcomed at Alexis’ with open arms. She doesn’t approve of his violence, but would never shut him out. At her angriest, she has still treated him with respect and that is one of the very many things he loves about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he enters, Alexis is sitting on the living room couch but nearly falls forward in her attempt to stand up as quickly as she does. She is over to him in a flash, inspecting him but ultimately throwing her arms around him. Wordlessly, his hands fall to her waist and he holds her there. He wonders if he had dawdled too long on the walk and if he should have come home quicker. He had figured that he was already going to be late, why not take it slow to give him time to build his strength back. When she steps back, there is something about her expression that he cannot quite read. Then again, he is not much good for reading emotion in the first place. Never had been. Still, he feels he has tuned in to her changes very well, enough that he really should know what she’s feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stares at him then cups his cheeks, one stings now that the numbness is fading and he winces. “Where were you?” She asks, breaking the silence and brushing his cheek with her thumb. “And what the hell happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly bashful, he performatively scratches at the back of his neck. “Well… You said those Preppy bastards was botherin’ you…” He explains quietly, arm dropping back down by his side as he shrugs. “I figured I’d take care of ‘em. An’ I did. You know I always take care’a business, ‘specially if you’s involved. I don’t want any of those kids lookin’ at you funny an’ thinkin’ it’s okay to put hands on you. They gotta be taught a lesson once in awhile.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexis rolls her eyes, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose before the pops him upside the head. “I told you I don’t like when you fight. I know you wanna protect me and that’s… Kinda hot, but you’re makin’ more trouble for yourself than it’s gonna be worth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all worth it for you though, babe.” He insists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She relents, waving a hand. “Whatever. Lemme fix you up again. I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to get that shirt fixed, though. You got pretty banged up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He follows her into the kitchen and he sits at the table there, all but shedding his jacket off and hanging it over the back of the chair. Alexis rummages through the kitchen cabinet she keeps the first aid in, along with a bottle of peroxide. The process is all too familiar, no matter how many times she tells him she’d prefer not to see him fight and come home like this, he can’t help himself. She supposes that must just be how boys are, especially when they’re willing to fight just for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sets everything down on the table and gets to work cleaning all of his little scrapes, cuts, bruises… She even kisses a few of them between her gentle scolding and suggestions for better conflict resolution. She never wants to see him hurt, but taking a look at him all banged up… It fits him. He may just be meant to fight like this. She runs a hand through his hair to push it out of his face and then moves to tug off his shirt. Even beneath it, he’s covered in muck. She balls it up, tossing it toward the washing machine across the room and landing it inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly think a shower might be better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…? I ain’t stink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you kinda do… But, I was thinkin’ more to clean off the rest of your cuts and stuff. You’re dirty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny scoffs. Dirty? But then he glances down at his torso and… Yeah, she has a point. He is a little dirty. He shrugs. “Fine. We showerin’ together? I’m thinkin’ you’s kinda stinky too.” Her brows narrow and she flicks his nose this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, telling girls they stink is not cute. Second, I showered already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you just ain’t wanna spend time with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just- I don’t need a shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you ain’t want another one? Thought you liked showerin’. You say it feels nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I mean, it does, but--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then c’moooooon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs, but a trace of a smile can be seen if he were looking close enough. She can’t argue with his logic, and it isn’t like she doesn’t want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I’ll go run the shower. Grab the towels.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, standing and stretching again when she leaves. Heading for the hall closet, he pulls out two towels. He hears the shower turn on and wonders how the temperature will be when he steps in. Alexis showers in such hot water, he may as well melt the minute he’s beneath it. He never understood that about women, how they withstand hot showers. But, the few times they had shared a shower before this, he had put up with it. He adjusts, but the initial sting he never gets used to. Maybe they’ll do some good for his cuts and bruises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny meets with her in the bathroom and she’s sat on the edge of the tub, hand under the water as she adjusts the temperature. He puts both of the towels on the sink, shutting the door behind him and coming to stand beside her and rest his hand atop her head, petting her hair with his other hand stuffed into the pocket of his jeans. The water streams down and already he can feel the steam that begins to waft into the cooler air of the bathroom. When she adjusts it to her liking, she stands and he steps back, sliding his jeans off and kicking them to the side. She rolls her eyes, reaching down to pick them up and throw them in the hamper located not even a foot away from where he left the pants. She cocks a brow at him and he simply shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands cup her hips but slide to tug her shirt upward and she moves easily with him, arms raising to allow him to take it off for her. He discards this correctly, landing it at least on the hamper’s edge instead of the floor. He reaches around and unclasps her bra, thankfully with ease instead of the usual struggle of fiddling with them until they miraculously pop loose. She slides her own straps off and he is already attempting to pants her with a laugh before she can toss her bra to the counter. She frantically swats at him but he succeeds and she slips one foot out of them, using the other to fling them up to hit him in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Ey! No fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty fair - you can put those in the hamper, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggles and he rubs the side of his face, turning to drop her pants into the bin. She watches him quietly, arms folded over her chest. Contemplating something, she inches closer while he pushes her shirt off of the edge onto the pile of clothes inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooking her thumbs in his belt loops, she gets a swift payback and he lets out an embarrassing shriek of surprise as he whips around to face her with wide eyes. She stares back at him and they’re quiet for a beat before the both of them burst into laughter. He playfully pushes her back and she pulls the shower curtain back while they fight their fit of giggles and Alexis takes her first tentative step into the shower. Thankfully the water is just how she likes it and she gets all the way in, gesturing for Johnny to follow. He nearly slips when removing his socks but is in and closing the curtain behind him not too long after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexis is automatic in the way that she begins to lather the soap in her hands and clean Johnny up. While he will forever claim to be a big, tough man (and he is, god forbid anyone doubts him!), there is no part of him that would deny the doting that she offers. Her motherly qualities are one of the things that he had been drawn to when he had met her and it remains one of his favorite things about her. She takes care of him and she goes as far as to take care of the rest of his clique - maybe not like this, but she does care for them all. He leans into her touch, waiting to adjust to the water temperature. The cool feeling of the soap helps and his eyes close while she massages his shoulders. He can almost feel the grime and remainder of today’s conflict melting off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is that same bliss that he wishes would envelop him forever. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fully soothed by the warmth of the water and Alexis’ hands gliding down his back, Johnny feels his muscles relax and he would’ve drifted had he not been standing. He smiles, head bowed just a bit as the water saturates his hair and makes it hang in front of his face. When he turns to rinse the back of him off, his hands find her hips after he flips his hair back into place, looking at her with half lidded eyes once he rubs the water out of them. He gives her a gentle but firm squeeze and her hands come to rest on his chest. He leans in to kiss her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how much I love you? You ain’t gotta take care’a me like this but you do. Some kinda angel’s what you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop. I gotta be able to baby you a little sometimes, mister tough guy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles and shrugs, thumbs caressing her skin as he admires her. A thought crosses his mind and she catches the gleam in his eye. She raises a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somethin’ on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh… Well, yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know what I’m thinkin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I do. I might need you to remind me, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny snorts, hand inching inward toward her thighs. “Yeah, yeah. I’m thinkin’ about it in here. You got that whole independent lady shtick goin’ but I bet you’s never done it. I know we ain’t.” Alexis shrugs. “Don’t think you know all there is to know about me just yet.” Well, she’s got him there. He loves her, but even he knows there are so many things they’ve yet to learn about each other. He just likes to tease her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you even have to ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘s polite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hardly gets those final words out before his hand slides over further and out of habit her legs part to his touch. His finger finds and circles her clit with ease and he puts his other hand on the small of her back while he guides to press her against the shower wall. The water still streams over the both of them and a better look at the droplets and small streams cascading down her figure draws Johnny in to kiss her again as he plays with her, his kisses beginning to trail down her neck and eventually down to her breasts where he remains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hips buck a little into his hand while he works her and she moans from the combined stimuli, wondering momentarily just how excited he had been to do this. Judging from his pace, it had been on his mind before they had even stepped in. The wall is cold against her but it takes no time at all to adjust with the heat of her body. He slips a finger inside of her, pumping in and out slowly at first as he still thumbs her clit and leaves his mark as a few hickeys that begin to pattern the pale skin of her right boob. His other hand has moved to play with the left and she moans again as he squeezes it, his tongue running up over the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny adds another finger and his pace picks up again, his focus on her entirely until she cums and he feels her spasm around his fingers. He does not stop there, adjusting himself so that his cock is lined up with her entrance. He thrusts with enough force that the weaker material of the shower wall bends with it, popping back into place with an odd, wavering sound that makes them both pause. Even as Alexis heaves to catch her breath, she laughs, and he joins in, shaking his head. Maybe he is being a little eager, but this is something he’s wanted to do for quite some time. The weakening spasms that make her tighten around him cause him to thrust into her again, this time deeper but less harshly. Her hands are up on his shoulders and her head rests against the wall, the water over them having gone lukewarm. He grips her hips and slowly his pumps regain their speed. Before long, one hand is back up, gently cupping her jaw while he fucks her. His thumb slips in past her parted lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does, closing plump lips around his finger and sucking on it while her eyes close and she moans again. When he is satisfied he pulls it away, hand returning to her clit and playing with it again. This time she stiffens up a little. She hadn’t come down from her last, and his touch is overstimulating. He knows this and smirks at the sight as her eyes open again, for a moment fearful but soon overtaken by the feeling of pleasure. Her moans are a little more jagged and breathy, between his hand now locked around her throat and her twitching hips she feels like she is going into overdrive. Johnny grunts, feeling himself getting close already. Her hands are back against the wall, fingers curling as if to grip something but the slick, flat surface offers her nothing. Instead, her balled fists press hard against it and she bites at the inside of her mouth to suppress her moans. She fails and as Johnny slams into her she lets herself go, mouth open as she moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s seeing stars by the time she cums again and Johnny cums with her. He continues to fuck her and she feels more than water drip down her thighs. She releases a small series of loud moans and Johnny’s hand never moves, thumb working her even as she feels her pussy continue to twitch and ride the waves of her orgasm. She is nearly numb from him and she cannot stop the sounds of pleasure and desperation that pour from her mouth. Her heart is pounding in her chest and had they not been showering she knows she would be sweating. There is a certain danger when Johnny does move his hands and lifts her off of the floor entirely, her legs thrown over his arms and giving him an even better angle. The wall bends again behind her, this time with every thrust of Johnny’s hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny cums a second time, unloading into her more than she figured he could ever give. They stay like that a few seconds as he gives his last few weak pumps, slowly lowering her down to her feet again, though her knees are so weak she isn’t sure she’ll be able to stand when he lets her go. He pulls out and his cum trails down her legs on its way to the drain. He reaches over to turn the hot water up again to rinse her off in a more comfortable temperature, she hangs onto him weakly but smiles contently as he helps her wash up. The water turns off and he helps her out of the shower, wrapping her up in one of the towels he had brought with him. Disregarding the fact that he is freezing, he wraps his own towel about his waist and then lifts her bridal style and carries her to the bedroom, setting her down on the bed and sitting beside her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Johnny turns the TV on, lowers the volume, and they sit there quietly for a bit. He traces a pattern into the skin of her thigh while he watches the television though he absorbs none of the content. A quick glance over to her and he realizes she’s fallen asleep. He figures it’s well deserved and the program only keeps his attention for a few more minutes. He wants to be dressed, remembering that he is still naked when goose bumps prickle at his skin thanks to a draft that breezes in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls on a plain t-shirt and pajama pants, wandering out of the room once he covers Alexis with one of the folded blankets at the foot of the bed. His stomach growls and he wonders if he should make himself something or wait for her to wake up. In the kitchen, he shuffles through a few of the cabinets and all but rearranges the pantry looking for something that he could snack on. He finds nothing interesting and sighs to himself, deciding to go back into the room and wait on her instead. When he enters, she is sitting up, rubbing her eyes and then looking around for her glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny turns right around to go back to the bathroom, peeking in and swiping her glasses from where she had left them on the counter. He hurries back to her with them and hands them over, she hums as she puts them on then looks up at him, moving her hair out of her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, babe, no worries. I’m sure you was feelin’ a little more than sleepy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs as she shoves him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kiddin’. I was feelin’ hungry though, can’t find shit in the kitchen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t find-- What? There’s so much stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If y’say so…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexis is quick to stand and find her clothes, dressing and walking out of the room. No food, that’s just not true. She knows for a fact there has got to be something out there that he would eat, he just doesn’t want to cook. She has known him long enough to know that this is typical for him. Having cooked his entire life, he takes every opportunity now to avoid the effort. It is a little inconvenient, though, considering he isn’t bad at it. She scoffs to herself the minute she opens the cabinets by the stove and sees pasta sat in plain view. One of the easiest things to make, especially for him, and he had either overlooked it or ignored it completely. She turns to face him as he enters the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny looks past her and shrugs, mumbling something or other about not wanting to pull out all of the pots and pans, especially not to make sauce from scratch. Something that has to be done whenever pasta is made, he will forever insist. She pulls everything out from the shelves, pasta, seasoning, vegetables, even the pot and the saucepan. Grandly, she gestures to everything set up in a neat pile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here. I’ll help you if you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a shrug, Johnny comes over and arranges everything the way he wants while Alexis fills the pot with water. He deflates a little as he preps a sauce, though it isn’t genuine defeat. He is just being lazy. It takes no more than a few minutes of work for him to be dedicated to the cause and putting all of his energy into making the food edible. Alexis salts the water once it’s sat on the stove for a bit. They work efficiently with a few comments here and there in between tasks. The water boils and Alexis adds the pasta, stirring it down into the water so it may cook. She leans in to adjust the heat of the burner and Johnny stands beside her, playfully smacking her behind when she draws back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jumps, even shouts a little in surprise when she straightens up and nearly bangs her head on the microwave situated above the stove. Her hand rests over her ass and she looks at him, cocking a brow. He laughs at her expression, pushing off of the counter and rounding her to check on the sauce. Both things have time to sit and cook. Alexis hops up to sit on the counter and pushes some hair out of her face, looking down on Johnny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, not so bad. You’re so lazy sometimes, hun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it ain’t my fault I did this shit all the time growin’ up. I don’t like cookin’ too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, you looked like you were having fun seasoning up the sauce. And throwing salt...into my water for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes it boil better. You ain’t know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. C’mere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stands between her legs, kissing her chastely on the lips at first while she drapes her arms around him and smiles. “I think your salt trick might be a myth. It’s not boiling any faster.” Their noses bump together gently and he shrugs. So what if it is, it makes him feel better. It gives him something else to do while the water boils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses her again. “Yeah, maybe. But if it ain’t hurtin’ nothin’, might as well. I ain’t tell you how to make your pasta, just threw a pinch’a salt in there.” His hands are on her hips and he scoots her a little closer. “Y’know, though, I was feelin’ like dessert.” His thumbs hook into the waistband of her pants and she giggles, playing with his hair while one of her legs wraps itself around him. They’re against each other when she pulls him in to close the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for you, I got it ready-made.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny pulls at her waistband. “Damn, maybe you’s a better chef than me after all, huh?” She snickers now, lifting herself off of the counter for a second to allow him to slide her bottoms off. They’re around her ankles before she feels the cool granite of the counter beneath her again and she plants both hands at the edge. Johnny kicks them to the side and lowers himself. Alexis had forgotten (or perhaps, purposefully neglected) to put on underwear before she had left the room. His face dipped between her thighs, hands on either side of them as he threw them over his shoulders and he ran his tongue along her, stopping to swirl around and flatten against her clit. He chuckles to himself the minute he feels her legs clamp around his head. The thought of earmuffs occurs to him and for some reason that is pretty amusing. Regardless of any silly thoughts, works her with perhaps more skill than he had with just his hands. Johnny runs his mouth all day long, it would be a shame if he had nothing to show for it. Her head rests against the cabinet doors and she bites her lip, reaching to run her fingers through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes an effort to keep her legs open, focused on her and her only despite the feeling of his cock hardening and threatening to free itself from the confines of his pants. He eventually tongue fucks her and as it is something he’s not been keen to do before, Alexis jolts a little at the new sensation. She moans and her hips swivel to press him further against her. She feels herself coming close again and as before she begins to tremble, whining and pleading that he keep going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has no intention of stopping, but the sound of her voice breathes even more life into his movements and when she cums, he forces her legs apart. Never having felt this before, Alexis’ moans sound far different than either of them had ever experienced. Her legs fight him, thighs threatening to crush him as they try to meet in the middle with every little wave of her orgasm. When she relaxes he releases her and she sinks into her spot on the counter. She notices that Johnny is wincing a little, and realizes that maybe it isn’t quite fair that he’s only taken care of her. She pushes him a little, only to make space for herself to hop off of the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gesture encourages him to sit over at the table, it is wordless but he knows exactly what she means. He sits at one of the spaces, pre-set since the both of them agree that it looks better that way. She frees him and his cock all but stands at attention to her, they share a look and she can only shake her head at his eagerness for her to take him into her mouth. She does and tongues his shaft, lips wrapping around it as she rests one hand on his stomach, the other gently gripping the base. She bobs her head and it is embarrassing how quickly Johnny cums from this combination. He may be a little more worked up than he had realized when at the counter. She swallows every bit of the load and looks up at him with a smirk, knowing well that she handles him like no other. They both relax and it is only then that she notices that something smells off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, right, the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stands up, nearly tripping and landing in a pile on the floor when she swings around and gets to the stove in record time. Her legs are weak but it doesn’t stop her from turning the burners off and checking things out. The pasta has boiled over and the sauce is completely burnt into the pan. Johnny, wiping at the corner of his mouth with a sleeve and adjusting his pants, laughs while she simply shakes her head and retrieves her own bottoms. What a waste of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, what I tell you? Ain’t always the best idea to cook.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She already has a response prepped and ready to fire back, but he shushes her and wraps an arm about her waist. “Relax. I’m jus’ kiddin’. Listen, why don’t we order somethin’ instead? We can get a pizza.” The idea had not crossed her, but she shrugs in acceptance that it may just be the better idea. She leans into him and then the other way, making the both of them sway playfully. She cannot stay mad at Johnny for long. The gingerly touches at his busted lip and then pats his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright, fine. You have to call this time, though. I always do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna make me get on the phone now, huh?? Man. Fair’s fair I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexis giggles and hip bumps him to the side, encouraging him to go grab one of their phones so that they can order. He comes back with her phone, his having died much earlier in the day. She pulls up the correct number and even dials it up for him before she hands the phone over, laying out her simple order to him as he waits for someone to pick up. They do, and he relays the message, tacking on his own order for a calzone. A random pick, but something in him is craving it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They work to clean the kitchen up together and soak the saucepan. The sight of the stove is a little upsetting but they will figure out what to do about the weird burn stains another day. Johnny takes Alexis by the hand as another great idea pops into his head. They’ve got food on the way, nothing to do tonight, and a whole house to themselves. He brings them into the living room where he sits her down on the couch and heads back to the bedroom, gathering pillows and blankets. When he returns, he settles Alexis into one spot on the couch, the corner piece of the L shaped furniture where she could tuck in. He sets up the living room TV to play a movie. This kind of soft, caring behavior is something that he does not exhibit often, but when he finds the motivation, he can be almost as nurturing as she is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their order arrives when the movie starts, and neither of them could have made the timing better if they had tried. He takes care of this too, paper plates and spare napkins making up their special dinnerware for the evening. He serves Alexis her food and gets his set into his lap when he nestles into her corner with her to watch the movie. Moments like these give the both of them a peace they cannot always access when they live the life they do at the Academy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something akin to bliss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>